


Slipping Down (the Rabbit Hole)

by snarkysweetness



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Banter, Blow Jobs, Couch Sex, Cunnilingus, Dominance, Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Secret Relationship, Slash, Smut, Threesome, Unsafe Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/pseuds/snarkysweetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After too many drinks at the Rabbit Hole, one thing leads to another in Jefferson’s office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slipping Down (the Rabbit Hole)

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my tumblr wife, hunksandwich, who requested this. Her complicated prompt got out of control even before I started writing it because the two of us should be banned from giving each other prompts and then egging the other on. You’d best enjoy this, woman, or no more porn for you. To everyone else, I apologize in advance.

“You’re an asshole.”  
  
“Why am I the asshole?”  
  
Emma slammed her drink down, a bit too roughly, the alcohol already going to her head, and turned to August, rolling her eyes.  
  
“Because!”  
  
August finished his drink and shook his head; trying not to focus on how cute her flushed cheeks made her look.  
  
“That’s not a real answer.”  
  
“Another round?”  
  
“Jefferson, tell August that it is not polite to call people whores.”  
  
August watched as Emma’s gaze moved to the Rabbit Hole’s owner and he felt jealousy stir in his stomach. It was no secret that August was in love with his best friend, but seeing as she had far more important things to deal with right now than romance, he was giving her space with the agreement that when she felt up to it, they’d stop fucking behind closed doors and have a real relationship. But just because they were ‘just friends’ didn’t mean that he was okay with the looks other men, especially Jefferson, sent her way.  
  
Sure, Jefferson was their friend, now, but that didn’t mean August didn’t want to kick his ass for what he did to Emma and it sure as Hell didn’t mean they trusted him. He also knew Emma was too smart to ever date a man who had drugged and kidnapped her, but it didn’t stop him from being jealous.  
  
After all, whether she was willing to admit to it or not, she was his.  
  
And no one liked other people playing with their things.  
  
Or in his case, girlfriend.  
  
“Are we talking about Ruby or-“  
  
Emma punched Jefferson in the arm and he winced. August pouted into his empty glass, scowling at Jefferson. He was the only one who was supposed to receive her abuse.  
  
“She’s not a whore!”  
  
“Yes, she is,” the two men said together and Jefferson toasted August before pouring him another drink.  
  
Okay, maybe August didn’t hate him that much, but he still wanted him away from Emma.  
  
August downed his drink and leaned over to his Princess, placing his hand on her thigh before slowly tracing small circles on her leg. When her legs instinctively opened for him, he slipped between them, running his fingers on the inside of thigh.  
  
“All I’m saying is that anyone who willingly fucks Victor Frankenstein is a common whore. He’s the biggest pussy hound I’ve ever seen in my life and I’ve been all over the world.”  
  
“MY MOM HAD SEX-“  
  
Emma cleared her throat before lowering her voice.  
  
“My mom had sex with him,” she hissed, pushing August’s hand away.  
  
“Yeah…but…well, that’s when she was Mary Margaret and he was just Whale. Though…he was still a skirt chaser then, so maybe-“  
  
“I swear to God, August, if you finish that sentence you are never fucking me again.”  
  
Jefferson whistled and took away their empty glasses.  
  
“I am going to pretend that I didn’t hear that.”  
  
Emma waited until Jefferson was out of earshot before punching August. August did his best to hide his smile before leaning in to kiss her. Emma turned her head to rebuff him and went for her drink.  
  
“Hey, no fair, you promised to let me do dirty things to you tonight.”  
  
“That was before you decided to call my friend and my mother whores and you know the rules.”  
  
August rolled his eyes.  
  
“Yes, because everyone in this town doesn’t know that I’m your personal sex toy.”  
  
Emma scoffed and turned to him, pouting.  
  
“You are not-“  
  
“I am. It’s been a fucking year, Emma, how long are you planning to string me along before you run off with someone else? Because I’d like to be prepared before you break my heart. Isn’t it bad enough I spent six months in love with you when you decided you weren’t ‘ready’ for it? This crap is getting old, Emma.”  
  
“You’re drunk.”  
  
“Yes and that doesn’t change the fact that you’re still punishing me for leaving when we were children. I’ve forgiven me; it’s time for you to do the same.”  
  
August stood and threw money down for their drinks and headed for the back exit, intending to get to his bike in the alley.  
  
Emma followed him but he ignored her.  
  
“You’re not driving!”  
  
“What are you going to do, Sheriff, arrest me?”  
  
“August Wayne Booth!”  
  
“Ooooh, use my full name, that’ll really stop me.”  
  
“Goddammit, August, if you get on that bike, so help me-“  
  
August turned to mock her some more and Emma pressed herself against him, cornering him. August groaned when his body began to betray him. Why did she have to do that? She knew the effect she had on him and she purposefully used it against him. One of these days he was going to crack and either leave her or fuck her into submission.  
  
After all, a man could only take so much abuse from a woman.  
  
“Look, I’m sorry.”  
  
“No, you’re-“  
  
Emma pressed her lips to his and he instinctively kissed her back, his fingers moving into her hair, not even bothering to fight her. Who was he kidding? He loved her too much to put up a real fight. He’d keep taking what she gave him until the day she inevitably ruined him.  
  
When he broke the kiss, he expected her to have stolen his keys while she had him distracted, but was surprised to find her staring at him with a sad look on her face.  
  
“Do you really think I’m going to dump you for someone else?”  
  
“You can’t dump someone you’re only casually fucking when you feel like it, Emma.”  
  
She placed her hands on his cheek and leaned up to kiss him but this time it was his turn to turn away.  
  
“You can’t just give me the pouty eyes and seduce me into forgetting about this, Emma. I’m sick of this.”  
  
“So you want to do this now? Not when we’re both sober?”  
  
“No, we’ll just keep avoiding it; you’re favorite pastime.”  
  
August moved past her, back into the bar. He plopped himself down on a stool and motioned to Rapunzel.  
  
“Give me the entire bottle.”  
  
“August-“  
  
He heard Emma sigh in defeat behind him and he waved her off, filling his glass when the blond bartender brought over his bottle and he downed the entire thing in one large gulp. Emma took the seat next to August and watched him, watching him sadly.  
  
August supposed he was being a bit unfair, he knew she loved him, in the only way she knew how, but it didn’t mean she could keep getting away with the way she treated him either.  
  
Jefferson came into his vision and August looked up as he leaned against the bar, watching them for a moment before a hint of that sly grin of his appeared.  
  
“I don’t think either of you are fit to drive and the bar is dead, what do you two say we take this party back to my office? I’d like to be as drunk as you look and when we outdrink Emma, she can sleep on the couch.”  
  
“HEY!”  
  
August shrugged, ignoring Emma, and grabbed the bottle, following Jefferson to the staircase behind the bar. Emma followed, grumbling about ‘men and their pride’, while August began drinking out of the bottle, handing it off to Jefferson as he entered his office.  
  
Jefferson shook his head and poured some of the Whiskey into two glasses that he’d brought with him before handing August back the bottle. August snorted. Jefferson was such an effeminate little fuck sometimes.  
  
“How did your wife put up with you?”  
  
“She didn’t,” Jefferson said with a shrug, handing Emma a glass before settling himself at his desk.  
  
Emma plopped herself down on the couch and sent a challenging look August’s way. He had three choices: stand, sit on the desk, or take the empty seat next to Emma. August knew he was drunk and attempting to stand was out of the question, especially since he was already wobbling, and given the choice between Jefferson leering at him in close proximity, or rather, leering at Emma where August was close enough to kill him, and being close enough to try and convince Emma to ‘apologize’ to him properly, he chose Emma.  
  
August stumbled to the couch and threw himself down, taking another swig as he went.  
  
Emma reached over and placed a hand on his thigh and he sent her a glare.  
  
“So, what’s this little lover’s quarrel about?” Jefferson asked, swirling in his chair while fingering the trim of the hat he kept on his desk.  
  
Emma pulled away from August and took a long drink, averting her gaze. August knew she had indulged in far too many earlier and the flush to her cheeks was only proof of it. However, drunk or not, Emma was damn good at avoiding topics she didn’t want to deal with.  
  
He called it stubbornness, she called it being willful.  
  
They were the same damn thing in his mind.  
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Jefferson.”  
  
Jefferson leaned back in his chair and finished his glass, eying Emma in a way that made August want to defend her honor.  
  
“We’re not stupid, Emma, the two of you can sneak around all you want, but we all know the two of you are fucking. What I’m wondering is, how long as it been going on? And how serious is it?”  
  
“None of your fucking business, Hatter,” August spat. Setting the bottle down, he pulled Emma towards him with one arm, and ran his now free hand along her inner thigh.  
  
Emma rolled her eyes before turning to him, scowling.  
  
“So,” she muttered under her breath, “now you’re not mad at me?”  
  
August gave her a ‘not now’ look and the two had a silent conversation with their stares for a moment. She was annoyed with him and he was annoyed with her and neither one planned to back down. That was the problem with being in love with the person who was also your best friend; you knew each other too well. After a minute of this, Jefferson chuckled, interrupting their silent fight.  
  
“I was going to ask if Emma was fair game, but I would rather not lose my head again.”  
  
August scowled at Emma, reading her mind.  
  
Emma turned to Jefferson, pushing August’s arm off of her.  
  
“For the record, no one has any claim over me,” August rolled his eyes, “but that doesn’t mean I’m going to have sex with you.”  
  
August smirked and reached to take another drink while Jefferson stood and moved to lean against his desk, undressing Emma with his eyes for a moment before speaking.  
  
“But you’ll spread your legs for a puppet?”  
  
August was on his feet in less than a second, as was Jefferson. No one talked to Emma like that. But before August could throw a punch, Emma slid between them, pushing against August’s chest.  
  
“As much as it turns me on to see you all worked up like this, especially over me, now is not the time-“  
  
Jefferson grabbed Emma by the wrist and pulled her against him, kissing her quickly. Emma wasted no time in pushing him off of her but Jefferson was a persistent little fuck when he wanted to be and he kissed her again, with more force this time.  
  
August growled. Jefferson was a dead man, the moment he got Emma away from him; August was going to kill him.  
  
He grabbed Emma by the waist just as she let out a small moan, kissing Jefferson back.  
  
“You have got to be fucking kidding me.”  
  
He was fucking done.  
  
August let go of her and decided to chance walking home when Emma reached out and pulled on his belt, bringing him back to her. She broke her kiss with Jefferson and turned to August, licking her lips.  
  
“No,” August said firmly, before she could even speak.  
  
Having one man at her mercy wasn’t enough for her, now she wanted two of them, at the same time?  
  
Emma pushed away from Jefferson and pulled August’s face down to hers, kissing him. He was determined not to play her little games right now but when she immediately let out a small whimper he got the overwhelming urge to show Jefferson up. Running his hands down Emma’s sides, August kissed her back, easing her lips open with his tongue.  
  
Her fingers skillfully unfastened his belt as Jefferson slid behind her, pushing her hair away from her neck before trailing kisses along her flesh. Emma slid her hand into August’s boxers, cupping his hardening length. August’s hands moved into her shirt as he deepened the kiss, forgetting Jefferson was there. He had every intention of making her scream his name until her voice went out.  
  
Emma reluctantly broke away from their kiss to come up for air and let out a small sigh. As she leaned in to kiss him again, Jefferson turned her head and kissed her instead. Emma kept one hand firmly around August and moved the other to untie Jefferson’s cravat.  
  
Jefferson slipped his hand into Emma’s shirt, fondling her breasts, eliciting a small gasp from Emma.  
  
Not about to be outdone, August pulled her hips flush against his. Jefferson responded by biting Emma’s lip. The two went back and forth like this, each trying to one-up the other until Emma was left shirtless, breathless, and red in the face.  
  
“Enough,” she snapped, pushing them both away from her and backing away, towards Jefferson’s desk. She took in a few deep breaths, trying to calm her racing heart. “There’s only so much a girl can take and I’m not exactly sober over here.”  
  
August smirked, used to wearing Emma out.  
  
“You should be used to it by now, love.”  
  
Jefferson side-eyed August.  
  
“I doubt your that good, _Pinocchio_.”  
  
August all but stuck his chest out as he got back in Jefferson’s face.  
  
“Trust me, I am.”  
  
“August-“  
  
August held a finger up to ‘shush’ her, giving Jefferson a challenging glare. He had nothing to prove, after all, he was the one who made Emma forget her own name on a daily basis. He doubted Jefferson even knew what to do with a woman.  
  
Now, a man on the other hand…  
  
“Prove it.”  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Jefferson and August stared each other down for a very long, very tense moment before Emma stood with a labored sigh.  
  
Honestly, men and their egos.  
  
“I told you-“  
  
Emma stopped mid-sentence, her mouth hanging open.  
  
What the-  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
August had to hand it to Jefferson; he had some brass.  
  
One moment they were fighting over Emma, trying to prove who was manliest, and the next Jefferson was kissing him and August was too drunk to mind it, so he kissed him back, just to prove to him that he was the better lover. And Emma had started all of this, so it was also minor payback.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
She’d really been enjoying the attention. She’d never done anything like this so when Jefferson had kissed her, she couldn’t help but realize that she had two very attractive men vying for her attention. But that was nothing compared to watching the two of them go at it.  
  
Emma shifted uncomfortably, her skin feeling feverish. She gripped the edge of Jefferson’s desk, biting her lower lip as Jefferson tried to force August towards the couch. Even while snogging these two were still engaged in a game of ‘who’s manlier’. August won, straddling Jefferson against the couch.  
  
Jefferson resumed the task Emma had been engaged in, freeing August from the confines of his boxers. Wasting no time, Jefferson immediately began to stroke August’s firm cock in quick, precise strokes.  
  
Emma watched, her mouth beginning to go dry and the pulsing between her legs becoming too painful to bear. Not having one of them touching her was killing her. She pushed away from the desk, sick of surveying. Sitting on the arm of the couch, Emma reached over to Jefferson’s trousers, but he pushed her hand away.  
  
She made an inhuman noise as August pulled Jefferson by the hair, pulling him closer.  
  
Emma looked between then for a moment before it hit her that they’d forgotten she was there.  
  
“Are you fucking kidding me?!”  
  
August was the one to break away first, of course. He gave her a small shrug when he saw the angry look on her face and she suddenly realized how he felt most of the time. But that didn’t stop her from being pissed off or offended; especially when Jefferson shrugged and pulled August in for another kiss while still jerking him off.  
  
“You know what; the two of you have fun fucking each other because neither one of you is fucking me.”  
  
“That’s a first,” August muttered, pushing Jefferson’s hand away and shaking his head as if to say ‘let’s humor Emma for a second’.  
  
Emma made a strangled sound and jumped off the couch, grabbing her shirt and jacket on her way out the door, flipping them the bird as she went, fuming.  
  
It was one thing to engage in a threesome but an entirely different thing to be left out of said threesome.  
  
And sure, some small part of her was insanely jealous that August’s attentions had wavered, but she’d never admit that to anyone.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
August and Jefferson sat stunned for a minute.  
  
“I should go after her,” August stated, staring at the door but not moving.  
  
“Right.”  
  
A long, awkward pause passed between the two.  
  
“Fuck it-“ August began.  
  
“Where were we?” Jefferson finished before kissing August again.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Emma made it halfway out the back door when she realized it was raining and she was now soaked from head to toe. Cursing, she slammed the door on her way back in, ignoring the looks the barmaid sent her as she huffed her way back up to Jefferson’s office.  
  
They were probably done, she assured herself. After she’d stormed out, they’d realized what they’d been doing and August was gathering his things to leave. And then she’d mock him about this later.  
  
Yes, that was it.  
  
And then he’d be all hers again. No more sharing. Never again.  
  
She really hated it when other people played with her things.  
  
Emma walked in and almost immediately walked out.  
  
Not only were they still going at it, but now Jefferson was on his knees, sucking August off.  
  
And Emma couldn’t tear her eyes away.  
  
Sure, she was pissed off, that was her man, not his, but fuck it if it wasn’t one of the sexiest things she’d ever seen.  
  
“Take those off and get over here,” August commanded, his voice breaking her out of her mini-trance and making her jump. She glared at him but he just gave her one of his really fucking sexy looks and she found herself obeying his command. Kicking the door closed, she slowly made her way to the boys, dropping one piece of clothing at as time as she went, until she stood before them completely bare.  
  
August motioned for her to come to him with his eyes and Emma moved onto the couch, pulling him in for a kiss. He trailed his finger along her jawline, languidly moving it down her body, while keeping one hand in Jefferson’s hair.  
  
Emma moved her fingers into August’s locks, kissing him harder. When his hand found its way to her thigh, he didn’t even have to order her to open them for him; they did that all on their own. His dexterous fingers teased at her folds while he pressed his thumb against her swollen clit, moving counterclockwise.  
  
Moaning into his mouth, Emma moved one hand over his, encouraging him to get on with it. August complied but thrusting two fingers into her. He bit her lip and began fucking her with his fingers, jerking awkwardly for a moment as he came in Jefferson’s mouth.  
  
Pulling Jefferson onto the couch, August moved his mouth to one of Emma’s breasts, flicking his tongue over her nipple before taking it between her teeth.  
  
“August,” Emma whimpered, wishing one of them would just fuck her already.  
  
She felt a second pair of fingers tease her opened as Jefferson ran his tongue over her free nipple and she took hold of his hair, pulling him closer. Jefferson swirled his tongue around the hardened nub before kissing between her breasts and making his way down her torso while August sucked at her flesh, marking her.  
  
Emma let out a small squeal of surprise when Jefferson ran his tongue over her, too overwhelmed with the both of them to keep track of who was doing what.  
  
Jefferson was definitely skilled with his tongue and Emma found herself gripping the cushions, dangerously close to orgasm. August bit down on her nipple, sucking hard, while he pinched her clit as Jefferson pushed his tongue inside of her, sending her over the edge, crying out obscenities.  
  
August pressed a small kiss to her collarbone before pulling away from her.  
  
“Get on your knees.”  
  
Knees still shaking, Emma moved down, liking this side of August.  
  
August motioned to Jefferson.  
  
“You wanted to fuck her? Go ahead and fuck that pretty mouth of hers.”  
  
Jefferson stood in front of her and roughly moved her towards his dick. Emma swallowed hard, very aware of August’s stare, and took Jefferson fully into her mouth. She grazed him with her teeth before lapping her tongue at his slit and then sucking, moving her mouth over him.  
  
August kneeled behind her, cupping her ass while whispering encouragements to her.  
  
A moment later, without warning, August pushed into her and Emma let out a muffled moan. She began reached back to stroke August as he moved out of her and moved her other hand to Jefferson’s hip to steady herself. With August pounding away at her she licked and sucked harder, wanting Jefferson to come with her.  
  
Jefferson came first and while Emma usually milked August dry, this wasn’t August, so she pulled away from him, finishing him off with her fist.  
  
August pulled her closer, fucking her harder, and she came, moments later, screaming his name.  
  
None of them spoke as they all dressed and adjusted their appearances.  
  
Jefferson sat back on the couch, a smug smirk on his face as he puffed at a hookah. He offered a hose to Emma and she shook her head, reaching for her jacket.  
  
“Jefferson-“  
  
She glanced at August and shook her head.  
  
“Good evening,” she said, giving them both one last look before heading for the door.  
  
“Anytime, Sheriff,” Jefferson called.  
  
Emma made it to the bottom of the stairs, into the now empty bar, when she became aware that August had followed her. She ignored him, wanting to make it out of the bar before saying anything to him, but he had other ideas.  
  
He grabbed her wrist and spun her around, his eyes boring into hers intently. She’d just had one of the best sexual experiences of her life but that didn’t stop her from feeling heat rush through her body. August slowly backed her up against the nearest wall. When her body hit the cool stone structure, August grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her up, pressing against her.  
  
Emma let out a small gasp, grabbing onto his shirt for support.  
  
“I’m only going to say this once, so you’d better be listening. Nod if you are.”  
  
Emma cleared her throat and gave him a small nod, butterflies fluttering in her stomach.  
  
“No one but me is allowed to fuck you. You’re mine, no one else’s. What happened back there is never happening again and if another man ever touches you, I’ll break his fingers. Agreed?”  
  
Emma knew that agreeing would mean real dates and dinners with her parents and finally acknowledging that she, August, and Henry were really a family and while she was terrified of the idea, she found herself nodding.  
  
“Good.”  
  
August closed the gap between their lips and swiftly freed them of their jeans just enough to enter her again. Holding her wrists over her head, he fucks her slowly against the wall, breaking the kiss to whisper to her, trying to hold her gaze.  
  
Emma leans her head back against the wall, her eyes falling closed, and his name on the tip of her tongue.  
  
“No more morning sneak outs?”  
  
Emma shook her head, unable to speak.  
  
“And we tell Henry that we’re together?”  
  
Emma nodded.  
  
“I need you to say it.”  
  
“Tell…Henry…got it,” she managed after a long moment.  
  
“And you’re both moving out of that cramped apartment and in with me and my father.”  
  
Okay, now she had to protest. No matter how good the sex was, she hadn’t become fuckstruck yet.  
  
“No way.”  
  
“It’s that or I move in with you. All five of us in that two room loft-“  
  
Emma groaned. He had a poi-  
  
His lips went for her neck and she sighed in defeat.  
  
“I’ll think about it.”  
  
“Good. One more thing.”  
  
Emma whined.  
  
“What?”  
  
Couldn’t he shut up and just fuck her?  
  
“When we’re done here, I’m taking you back to Granny’s so I can fuck you properly for the rest of the night where we don’t have to worry about who we might wake up.”  
  
“Yes,” Emma cried out as he sped up, her nails digging into his shoulder.  
  
Upstairs, Jefferson leaned in the doorway, watching them with a shake of his head and a smirk.


End file.
